From Games to Reality
by krystal ice princess
Summary: Pokemon is thought to be merely a kid's game with cute battling monsters. But now, the world is about to discover that these creatures are more than just a bunch of ones and zeroes put together.


**Hey everyone! This is going to be a slightly different fanfic compared to the other Pokemon fics. Well, from what I've read at least. I was bored one day during summer break, playing with my DSi when I had one of those "What if Pokemon were real?" moments. Eventually, that one question turned into what you see today. So sit back, enjoy, and remember to review. Constructive criticism is allowed, pointless flames are not.**

111111111111111111111111

From Games to Reality Ch.1: Just a Normal Day

Pokemon

It all started as a game. A game where you could raise cute little creatures by having them battle one another. Eventually, given the proper conditions, these 'cute creatures' would transform into powerful monsters stronger than what they once were. In time, this game turned into one of the most popular in the world, and players of all ages, young and old, would hold small tournaments against each other to determine who the strongest 'trainer' in the group was. Then there came actual gaming competitions to determine who would earn the title as the 'Pokemon Master.'

But no trainer in the world, not even the game's creator, knew that Pokemon would turn into more than just a game, and the creatures would turn into more than just sprites on a screen. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's move on to the story.

111111111

The bell rings, a sign of another school day over. The end of another day of books and teachers. And another day of after school care for our main heroes.

"I hate having to be picked up so late," groaned Jessica as she threw her red hair to the side.

"At least we can do our homework before we get home," her friend Rachael pointed out as they both walked inside the school building into the cafeteria.

"Nah, I'll do my homework later. I've been dying to pull this out of my book bag all day," Jessica said as she took out a blue DS. "Did you bring yours like we planned?"

"I've been waiting to battle your team for the longest time," Rachael answered as she took a pink DS out of her book bag and turned the power on. "I finally have a Garchomp that'll own your Dragonite in one hit," she bragged.

"That depends on who's faster: my Dragonite or your Garchomp?" Jessica asked as she pressed the start button on her Pokemon Platinum version.

"Let's find out. Go to the Pokemon Center so we can connect," Rachael responded.

The two girls sat down on a random table in the room and set their teams up. "I've been training a ton of different Pokemon so I can mix and match my team. What Pokemon will come out to battle is completely unpredictable!" bragged Jessica once they met in the union room.

"I'm still gonna kick your butt like I did last time," Rachael responded.

"You only won because I was unprepared for your Charizard," Jessica said as the battle began.

Rachael sent out a Staraptor and an Empoleon, while Jessica sent out her Mamoswine and her Magmortar. "I still live to see anyone who's beaten Pyro and Goliath. They're awesome Pokemon," Jessica bragged once more.

"We'll see about that," Rachael said, and the battle was on.

_Around fifteen minutes later…_

"Yes! Yes! I won finally!" Jessica exclaimed happily. It was true, what she said about her Mamoswine and Magmortar being invincible, but those two only lasted so long. In the end, it was her Alakazam, Runner, who finished off Rachael's most powerful Pokemon, her Charizard Flame, who, as always, was tough to get past.

"Why did I agree to helping you make that Kadabra evolve?" asked Rachael to herself.

"Because you're such a good friend of mine that you'll help me," Jessica replied in a sort of voice that implied, 'Thanks for practically giving me what I needed to beat you.'

"Jessica, you're going home!" one of the after school care volunteers called. Just then Jessica's Dad went through the door. "Jessica!" he called.

"I'm coming Dad!" Jessica answered back as she swung her book bag on her shoulder. "Bye Rachael!" Jessica said.

"Bye," said Rachael, and Jessica left.

_Hours later_

Later that night, when Jessica was asleep, her DS started making strange robotic noises. Then the battery indicator light started to glow brighter than usual for a few seconds, even though it was off, then it stopped and went back to its normal state. Jessica woke up for a moment and looked around her room. When she couldn't see the source of the sounds, she just shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**So, you like? Please leave a review and speak your mind about it. Again, constructive criticism is greatly welcomed. This is Krystal Ice Princess, signing off.**


End file.
